Hulk
. | Box2 Image = Jennifer Walters (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 8 2 001.jpg | Box2 Text = Jen Walters }} | Alternate1 = 12; Bruce Banner (Earth-12) from Exiles Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate2 = 26; Bruce Banner (Earth-26) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate3 = 94; Bruce Banner (Earth-94) from Scarlett Spiders Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate4 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate5 = 110; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate6 = 111; Doctor Banner(Earth-111).jpg | Alternate7 = 138; Bruce Banner (Earth-138) from Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate8 = 161; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-161).jpg | Alternate9 = Thing; Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg | Alternate10 = Robert David Banner; Robert David Banner (Earth-311) 003.jpg | Alternate11 = 538; Bruce Banner (Earth-538) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate12 = 617; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-617).jpg | Alternate13 = 689; Avengers Annual Vol 1 2 page 00 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-689).jpg | Alternate14 = 691; Hulk earth691 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 721; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate16 = 774; Bruce Banner (Earth-774) from What If? Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate17 = 776; Bruce Banner (Earth-776) from What If? Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate18 = 804; Bruce Banner (Earth-804) from What If? Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate19 = 811; Bruce Banner (Earth-811) from Hulk Broken Worlds Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate20 = 873; Bruce Banner (Earth-873) from Exiles Vol 1 43 0001.jpg | Alternate21 = 905; Bruce Banner (Earth-905) from What If? Vol 2 13 0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 917; Bruce Banner (Earth-917) from What If? Vol 2 27 0001.jpg | Alternate23 = 924; Bruce Banner (Earth-924) from Excalibur Vol 1 49 001.jpg | Alternate24 = 928; Bruce Banner (Earth-928) from 2099 Unlimited Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate25 = 929; Bruce Banner (Earth-929) from What If? Vol 2 41 0001.jpg | Alternate26 = 957; Bruce Banner (Earth-957) from What If? Vol 2 75 0001.jpg | Alternate27 = 969; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate28 = 982; Bruce Banner (Earth-982) from A-Next Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate29 = 1064; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate30 = 1089; Bruce Banner (Earth-1089) from What If Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate31 = 1237; Bruce Banner (Earth-1237) from What If? Planet Hulk Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate32 = 1298; Raven Darkholme (Earth-1298) in the guise of Bruce Banner (Earth-1298) from Mutant X Vol 1 10 0001.jpg | Alternate33 = 1610; Hulk (Earth-1610) 003.jpg | Alternate34 = 1611; Bruce Banner (Earth-1611) from The Age of the Sentry Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate35 = 1815; Bruce Banner (Earth-1815) from Exiles Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate36 = 1983; Bruce Banner (Earth-1983).png | Alternate37 = 2081; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-2081) (cut).jpg | Alternate38 = 2108; Bruce Banner (Earth-2108) from What If? Civil War Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate39 = 2149; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-2149) from Black Panther Vol 4 28 001.jpg | Alternate40 = 2301; Bruce Banner (Earth-2301) from Hulk Broken Worlds Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate41 = 2713; Bruce Banner (Earth-2713) from What If? Planet Hulk Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate42 = 2841; Bruce Banner (Earth-2841) from Wolverine Vol 2 148 0001.jpg | Alternate43 = 2988; Bruce Banner (Earth-2988) from What If? Vol 2 111 0001.jpg | Alternate44 = 2992; Bruce Banner (Earth-2992) from Black Panther 2099 Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 3290; Bruce Banner (Earth-3290) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 0001 .jpg | Alternate46 = 3515; Bruce Banner (Earth-3515) from Thor Vol 2 73 0001.jpg | Alternate47 = 4080; Bruce Banner (Earth-4080) from What If? Vol 1 23 0001.jpg | Alternate48 = 4321; Bruce Banner (Earth-4321) from Marvel Universe The End Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate49 = 5113; Bruce Banner (Earth-5113) from Defenders Vol 3 4 0001.jpg | Alternate50 = 5631; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate51 = 5692; Bruce Banner (Earth-5692) from Exiles Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Alternate52 = 5901; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-5901) in Hulk Destruction Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate53 = 6195; Robert Bruce Banner 01 (Earth-6195).jpg | Alternate54 = 6513; Bruce Banner (Earth-6513) from Franklin Richards WORLD be WARned Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate55 = 7044; Bruce Banner (Earth-7044) from Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate56 = 7085; Bruce Banner (Earth-7085) from Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate57 = 7121; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate58 = 7475; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-7475).jpg | Alternate59 = 7642; Bruce Banner (Earth-7642) from Darkness Incredible Hulk Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate60 = 7711; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-7711).jpg | Alternate61 = 7812; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-7812).jpg | Alternate62 = 7940; Bruce Banner (Earth-7940) from Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 100 001.jpg | Alternate63 = 8041; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate64 = Huhr (Bruce Bananner); Bruce Bannaner (Earth-8101) from Marvel Apes Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate65 = 8110; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8110).jpg | Alternate66 = 8222; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate67 = 8234; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8234).jpg | Alternate68 = 8410; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate69 = 8441; Bruce Banner (Earth-8441) from Black Panther Annual Vol 1 2008 001.jpg | Alternate70 = 8545; Bruce Banner (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate71 = 8610; Bruce Banner (Earth-8610) from Gates of What If 001.jpg | Alternate72 = 8910; Bruce Banner (Earth-8910) from Excalibur Vol 1 14 001.jpg | Alternate73 = Brucie Banter, Bulk | Alternate74 = 9051; Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Hulk Broken Worlds Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate75 = 9105; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9105).jpg | Alternate76 = 9112; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate77 = 9140; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate78 = 9151; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate79 = Maestro; Exiles Vol 1 79 page 15 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9200).jpg | Alternate80 = 9289; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate81 = 9390; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9390).jpg | Alternate82 = 9411; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 154.jpg | Alternate83 = 9510; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9510).jpg | Alternate84 = 9511; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9511).jpg | Alternate85 = 9512; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate86 = 9591; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9591).jpg | Alternate87 = Thing; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9601).jpg | Alternate88 = Skulk; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9602) from Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate89 = 9691; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9691).jpg | Alternate90 = 9722; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9722).jpg | Alternate91 = Maestro; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate92 = 9811; Bruce Banner (Earth-9811) from What If Vol 2 114 0001.jpg | Alternate93 = 9828; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate94 = 9930; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9930).jpg | Alternate95 = 9939; Bruce Banner (Earth-9939) from Death 3 Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate96 = 9992; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9992).jpg | Alternate97 = 9997; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-9997).jpg | Alternate98 = 10011; Bruce Banner (Earth-10011) from Thanos Imperative Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate99 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Earth-10071) from Avengers Vol 4 4 0001.jpg | Alternate100 = 10170; Bruce_Banner_(Earth-10170)_from_Atlas_Vol_1_5_0001.jpg | Alternate101 = World Breaker; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-10223).jpg | Alternate102 = 10508; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-10508) Incredible Hulk Vol 1 609.jpg | Alternate103 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Earth-10943) from Avengers Vol 4 1 0001.jpg | Alternate104 = 10995; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 18.jpg | Alternate105 = 11080; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate106 = 11099; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate107 = Nul; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate108 = 11326; Hulk aox.jpg | Alternate109 = 11418; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate110 = 11638; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11638) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38.jpg | Alternate111 = 11911; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate112 = Nul; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate113 = 12091; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate114 = 12101; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate115 = 12245; Bruce Banner (Earth-12245).jpg | Alternate116 = 13017; Bruce Banner (Earth-13017) and Benjamin Grimm (Earth-13017) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700 0001.jpg | Alternate117 = 13133; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 17 0001.png | Alternate118 = 13159; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-13159).jpg | Alternate119 = 13584; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate120 = 14029; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-14029) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate121 = 14112; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-14112) Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate122 = 14325; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-14325) 001.jpg | Alternate123 = 15513; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW20D) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate124 = 16112; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Alternate125 = 18119; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate126 = 18451; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate127 = Lizard-Hulk; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate128 = 20017; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-20017).jpg | Alternate129 = 20051; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate130 = 21050; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate131 = 21101; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate132 = 21261; Bruce Banner (Earth-21261) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate133 = 21711; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-21711).jpg | Alternate134 = 21722; Bruce Banner (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate135 = 21993; Rober Bruce Banner Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate136 = Roly-Poly Hulk; Bruce_Banner_(Earth-22312)_from_Secret_Wars_Secret_Love_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate137 = Hulk; Hulk (Earth-22519) - Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 2001.jpg | Alternate138 = 22795; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate139 = 22799; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-22799).jpg | Alternate140 = 23291; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate141 = Hulky; What If Vol 1 34 page 30 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-23884).jpg | Alternate142 = 24111; Bruce Banner (Earth-24111) from Fear Itself Fearsome Four Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate143 = 26111; Bruce Banner (Earth-26111) from Age of Ultron Vol 1 7 0001.jpg | Alternate144 = 26749; Bruce Banner (Earth-26749) from Exiles Vol 1 69 001.jpg | Alternate145 = 28384; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-28384).jpg | Alternate146 = 28918; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-28918).jpg | Alternate147 = 29007; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-29007) and Matthew Murdock (Earth-29007) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.png | Alternate148 = 30122; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-30122).jpg | Alternate149 = 31117; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate150 = 31220; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-31220).jpg | Alternate151 = 32201; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-32201).jpg | Alternate152 = 33124; Bruce Banner (Earth-33124) from Venom Vol 2 13.3 001.jpg | Alternate153 = 33900; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-33900) New Avengers Marvel Salutes the U.S. Military Vol 1 7.jpg | Alternate154 = 40081 | Alternate155 = 40238; Bruce Banner (Earth-40238) from Exiles Vol 1 38 001.jpg | Alternate156 = 42777; Bruce Banner (Earth-42777) from Exiles Vol 1 24 001.jpg | Alternate157 = 50302; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate158 = 57780; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-57780) 001.jpg | Alternate159 = 58163; Bruce Banner (Earth-58163) from Incredible Hulk Vol 2 84 001.jpg | Alternate160 = 59661; Bruce Banner (Earth-59661) from Exiles Vol 1 66 001.jpg | Alternate161 = 61011; Bruce Banner (Earth-61011) from Spider-Man & Friends Hulk's Big Mess Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate162 = 61018; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-61018).jpg | Alternate163 = 61112; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate164 = Doc Green; Bruce Banner (Prime) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate165 = Bruce Banner (Ultimate) (Earth-61610); Bruce Banner (Ultimate) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate166 = 62412; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-62412) 0001.png | Alternate167 = 66209; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-66209).jpg | Alternate168 = God-King Maestro; Bruce Banner (Earth-69413) from Contest of Champions Vol 1 2 cover.jpg | Alternate169 = Spider-Man; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-70105).jpg | Alternate170 = 70813; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-70813).jpg | Alternate171 = 71166; Hulk 71166.jpg | Alternate172 = 71912; Bruce Banner (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate173 = 77013; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate174 = 77105; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-77105).jpg | Alternate175 = Bruce Banner; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1 Page 30 Bruce Banner (Earth-81122) th.jpg‎ | Alternate176 = Hulkwood; What If Vol 1 34 page 31 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-82528).jpg | Alternate177 = 82818; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-82818).jpg | Alternate178 = Possum Ma (Bruce Bummer); Bruce Bummer (Earth-88197).jpg | Alternate179 = 89110; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-89110).jpg | Alternate180 = 89112; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate181 = 89121; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-89121).jpg | Alternate182 = 89721; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate183 = Bulk; Bulk (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate184 = 90211; Robert Bruce Banner(Earth-615.9).jpg | Alternate185 = 90251; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate186 = 90266; Bruce Banner (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate187 = 90512; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-90512).jpg | Alternate188 = 91101; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate189 = 91111; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91111) 0001.jpg | Alternate190 = 91122; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91122) Defenders From the Marvel Vault Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate191 = 91126; Bruce Banner (Earth-91126) from Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate192 = 91172; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91172).jpg | Alternate193 = 91240; Bruce_Banner_(Earth-91240)_from_Secret_Wars_Battleworld_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate194 = 93074; Bruce Banner (Earth-93074) from What If? X-Men Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate195 = 93600; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-93600).jpg | Alternate196 = Huhr (Robert Bananner); Robert Bruce Bannaner (Earth-95019) 0001.jpg | Alternate197 = 95126; Bruce Banner (Earth-95126) and Frank Castle (Earth-95126) from Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate198 = 95371 | Alternate199 = 97416; Bruce Banner (Earth-97416) and Richard Jones (Earth-97164) from Timeslip The Collection Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate200 = 97751; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate201 = 98091; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate202 = 98105; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate203 = 98121; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate204 = 98702; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate205 = 99062; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-99062) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 18.jpg | Alternate206 = 187319; Bruce Banner (Earth-187319).jpg | Alternate207 = 200500; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate208 = 200523; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-200523).jpg | Alternate209 = Spider-Man; Bruce Banner (Earth-200527) from Wha...Huh? Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate210 = 201163; Hulk (Earth-201163).jpg | Alternate211 = 523000; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-523000).jpg | Alternate212 = 523003; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-523003).jpg | Alternate213 = 602636; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-602636).jpg | Alternate214 = 669116; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate215 = Pappy Banner; James Howlett (Earth-807128) and Bruce Banner (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Old Man Logan Giant-Size Vol 1 1 003.jpg | Alternate216 = 808122; Bruce Banner (Earth-808122) from Hero Initiative Mike Wieringo Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate217 = 820231; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate218 = 840645; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-840645).jpg | Alternate219 = 901237; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-901237).jpg | Alternate220 = Captain Hulk; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-980681).jpg | Alternate221 = Boy-Bob Banner; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN038) from New Exiles Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Alternate222 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN136); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN136).jpg | Alternate223 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN157); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN157) Astonishing Spider-Man Wolverine Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate224 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN218) from A + X Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate225 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN237); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate226 = Huhr (Bruce Bananner); Robert Bruce Bannaner (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate227 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN294); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN294).jpg | Alternate228 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN362); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN362) from Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 15 0001.jpg | Alternate229 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN421); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate230 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN422); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth- TRN422) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate231 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN425); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate232 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN439); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN439) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10.jpg | Alternate233 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN533); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.png | Alternate234 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN550); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN550) 001.png | Alternate235 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN566); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN566) from Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate236 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN576); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate237 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN588); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate238 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN589) from All-New X-Factor Vol 1 20 001.jpg | Alternate239 = Robert Bruce; Robert Bruce (Earth-TRN622) from Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate240 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN627); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate241 = Pappy Banner; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate242 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN666); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN666) from Thanos Vol 2 15 cover 001.jpg | Alternate243 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN667); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN667) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Bruce Banner (Earth-3488) from Ultimate Avengers The Movie 0001.jpg | Movies2 = 10022; Bruce Banner (Earth-10022) from Planet Hulk (film) 0004.jpg | Movies3 = 60808; No Image Male.jpg | Movies4 = 199999; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-199999) from Thor Ragnarok 0001.jpg | Movies5 = 400083; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-400083).jpg | Movies6 = 555326; Bruce Banner (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow Promo 0001.jpg | Movies7 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN607); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN607) from Iron Man and Hulk Heroes United 001.jpg | Television1 = 8096; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-80920) (cut).jpg | Television2 = 8107; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8107) 0019 (cut).jpg | Television3 = 12041; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-12041) 002.jpg | Television4 = 14042; Bruce Banner (Earth-14042).png | Television5 = 91119; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-91119).jpg | Television6 = 92131; Bruce Banner (Earth-92131) Danger Room Simulation from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 17 0002.jpg | Television7 = 135263; Hulk FFWGH (cut).png | Television8 = David Bruce Banner; Bruce Banner (Earth-400005).jpg | Television9 = 534834; Ron1 (cut).jpg | Television10 = 600026; Hulk_1966.jpg | Television11 = 904913; Bruce Banner (Earth-904913) from Iron Man Armored Adventures Season 2 22 0001.png | Television12 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN365); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN365).png | Television13 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN416); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN416) Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 29.jpg | Television14 = Mr. Fixit; Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN455) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 18 001.png | Television15 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN513); No Image Male.jpg | Television16 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN524); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN524) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 9.png | Television17 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN534); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN534) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 2 15.jpg | Television18 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN536) 001.jpg | Television19 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN633); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 1 11 001.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-6109) 011.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Bruce Banner (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 009.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-13122).jpg | Video Games4 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Maestro) (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 0001.jpg | Video Games5 = Bruce Banner (Old West) (Earth-13122); Bruce_Banner_(Old_West)_(Earth-13122)_from_LEGO_Marvel_Super_Heroes_2_0001.jpg | Video Games6 = 30847; Bruce Banner (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games7 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Maestro) (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.jpg | Video Games8 = 50701; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-50701) (cut).jpg | Video Games9 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN006); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN006) from Spider-Man (2000 video game) 001.png | Video Games10 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN008); Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN008) (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN012); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games12 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN022); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN006) from Spider-Man (2000 video game) 001.png | Video Games13 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN219); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN219) and Loki Laufeyson (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.png | Video Games14 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN258); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0003.png | Video Games15 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN461); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games16 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN517); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games17 = Joe Fixit; Bruce Banner (Joe Fixit) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games18 = Maestro; Marvel Contest of Champions Act 4.jpg | Video Games19 = Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN562); Bruce Banner (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.jpg | Video Games20 = Maestro; Bruce Banner (Maestro) (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Teams1 = Hulk Family; Fall of the Hulks The Savage She-Hulks Vol 1.jpg | Teams2 = Hulk Gang; Hulk Gang (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Vol 3 66 001.jpg | Teams3 = Hulks; Hulks.jpg | Others1 = Ben Grimm; Benjamin Grimm (Earth-TRN425) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 47.jpg | Others2 = Bruce Banner Jr.; Robert Bruce Banner, Jr. (Earth-807128) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 580.JPG | Others3 = Hulk; World War Hulk Skrull (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Hulk Robot; Incrediblehulk 224.JPG | Others5 = John Eisenhart; John Eisenhart (Earth-928).jpg | Others6 = Peter Parker; Bullet Points Vol 1 2 page 9 Peter Parker (Earth-70105).jpg | Others7 = Rick Jones; Richard Jones (Earth-7812) from What If Vol 1 12 0002.jpg | Others8 = Hulk the Menace; Hulk (Earth-33 1 3).jpg | Others9 = Albert Poole; Albert Poole (Earth-616) from Strange Tales Vol 1 75 0001.jpg | Others10 = Bruce Banner (Doctor Doom's Clone); Robert Bruce Banner (Doom's clone) (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others11 = Bruce Banner (Home Base Clone); Bruce Banner (Home Base Clone) (Earth-616) from Incredible Hulk Vol 2 65 001.jpg | Others12 = Bruce Banner (LMD);Spider-Man Deadpool Vol 1 31 Textless.jpg | Others13 = Cosmic Hulk; Cosmic Hulk (Earth-616) from Hulk Vol 2 21 001.jpg | Others14 = Glop | Others15 = Hulk (Arcade Robot);Hulk (Arcade Robot) (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 124 001.png | Others16 = Hulk (Zola Mutate); Zola Hulk (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.jpg | Others17 = Hulk Hogan; Terry Bollea (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 227 001.png | Others18 = Jamie Madrox (Dupe); James Madrox (Hulk) (Earth-616) from Multiple Man Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Others19 = Mandarin's Robot; Hulk Iron Man Robot (Earth-616) 1.JPG | Others20 = Professional Wrestler | Related1 = Bulk; David Beiderbecke (Earth-616) from Nextwave Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Related2 = Doc Green; Hulk Vol 3 5 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Greenskyn Smashtroll; Greenskyn Smashtroll (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related4 = Hulk Bunny; Robert Bruce Bunny (Earth-8311) 002.jpg | Related5 = Hulkling; Theodore Altman (Earth-616) from Young Avengers Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related6 = Kluh; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Avengers & X-Men AXIS Vol 1 4 cover.jpg | Related7 = Maestro; Hulk Vol 3 16 Textless.jpg | Related8 = Mister Fixit; Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Hulk Vol 2 7 0001.jpg | Related9 = Nul; Nul (Earth-616) 0001.png | Related10 = Red Hulk; U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1 Stegman Variant.jpg | Related11 = Red She-Hulk; Hulk Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg | Related12 = Skaar; Skaar (Earth-616) in Skaar Son of Hulk Vol 1 1 Promo from World War Hulk Vol 1 5.jpg | Related13 = Spider-Hulk; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 70 0002.jpg | Related14 = Thing; Bruce Banner (Earth-295) from Hulk Broken Worlds Vol 1 2 0002.jpg | Related15 = World Breaker; Hulk emerges from the rubble.jpg | Related16 = Xemnu, The Living Hulk; Contest of Champions Vol 1 1 Kirby Monster Variant Textless.jpg | Related17 = Orange Hulk; Orange Hulk (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 0002.jpg | Related18 = Behemoth; Behemoth (Earth-616) from Heroes for Hire Vol 1 12 001.jpg | Related19 = Bruce Banner (Counter-Earth); Robert Bruce Banner (Counter-Earth) (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Related20 = Bruce Banner (Onslaught Reborn); Robert Bruce Banner (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related21 = Captain America; James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616) from World War Hulks Wolverine & Captain America Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related22 = Hulk Machine; Hulk Machine.jpg | Related23 = Hulkpool; Anthony Stark (Earth-6001) Hulked Out Heroes Vol 1 2.JPG | Related24 = Little Monster; Scott Banner (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Sleepwalker Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related25 = Mighty Thorr; World War Hulks Spider-Man & Thor Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related26 = Spider-Thing; World War Hulks Spider-Man & Thor Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg | Related27 = Viking Hulk; Bodolf (Earth-616) from Mighty Thor Vol 2 7 cover.jpg | Related28 = Wolverage; World War Hulks Wolverine & Captain America Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related29 = Assemble; Assemble (Earth-1610) from Ultimatum X-Men Requiem Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related30 = The Incredible Hog | Related31 = The Incredib-Al Editor; Allen Milgrom (Earth-TRN048) from Incredible Hulk versus Quasimodo Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related32 = Green Ham; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Green Ham (Earth-8311).jpg }} pt-br:Hulk ru:Халк